<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>只能說給你聽 by tsaomao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387708">只能說給你聽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaomao/pseuds/tsaomao'>tsaomao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaomao/pseuds/tsaomao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>李東海，23歲，大學新聞系剛畢業，性別男。本想憑藉自己出色的外表當個專業的新聞主播或是記者，沒想到畢業後楞是找不到一份像樣的工作只好在便利商店一邊打工一邊找正職來做。<br/>「東海哥這麼好的一張臉蛋不去演藝圈真的很可惜。」根據李東海母胎顏飯金厲旭的說法大概是暴殄天物的程度。<br/>「進演藝圈有什麼好的?那裏太黑暗了不適合我們天使像一樣純淨的東海。」曹圭賢雖然比李東海小了三歲卻總是操著一份老媽子的心。<br/>李東海把手上正在上架的飲料砸在曹圭賢身上「說了多少次要叫哥!」三個人在便利商店一起上班的日子雖然偶爾會有不講理的客人上門，但一起打打鬧鬧的生活倒是挺快樂。</p>
<p>2.<br/>李東海一個人住在外面租的小套房，雖說不算太大，但對一個單身男子來說卻是綽綽有餘了而且租金也不貴，重點是隔音效果做的還挺好。禮拜五是李東海用來犒賞自己的日子，藉此消除一周來工作上的疲勞。李東海拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，他看著一抽屜裡滿滿的「道具」，挑了一個仿真陽具和一條清涼感的潤滑液放在桌上。他一件一件的脫下身上的衣物丟在地上，只拿了一件裕泡就進浴室洗澡為等等要做的事做準備。</p>
<p>像天使一樣純淨嗎?</p>
<p>呵，要是他那兩個弟弟知道他們親愛的東海哥每周五都過得這麼荒唐肯定就不會這麼想了。</p>
<p>做完清潔工作的李東海躺在床上在手機上點開了一個專門收錄成人向ASMR的網站。<br/>這是他的一個小秘密。<br/>他每個禮拜都是透過一個叫”久夜”的直播主度過的。那個直播主的頻道是網站最熱門的其中之一。久夜的聲音低沉渾厚，低吟的聲音特別沙啞性感，但他從不露臉。<br/>估計是個長得抱歉的油膩肥宅大叔。<br/>沒事，聲音好聽就行了。</p>
<p>「今天的主題是: 總裁和秘書的辦公室play」<br/>李東海擠出一些潤滑劑在手上，冰涼的溫度讓他起雞皮疙瘩。<br/>「想得到這份工作的話就乖乖的把褲子脫了過來。很好，現在坐在這張桌上自己擴張給我看。」李東海把身上的浴袍脫了鋪在床頭櫃上，光著身子坐上去。沾了潤滑劑的那隻手向後庭探去，一隻手指緩緩的開始進行抽送。等到身子差不多適應的時候再依序的加到三指一起進出。<br/>李東海的身體特別敏感，光是用手指就幾乎快要射了。</p>
<p>「看看你前面都硬得不像樣了，想要嗎? 嗯? 回答我」李東海的眼淚滴在床單上暈開，「想…想要」情慾上頭的李東海帶著哭音喃喃「轉過去跪好，我要進去了」李東海拿起剛才放在旁邊的假陽具把手上殘餘的潤滑液在上面胡亂得抹了把，跪趴在床上露出好愾的腰窩，迫不及待的朝濕透的小穴送去。</p>
<p>這款仿真的電動玩具不但會自己震動，還有自動恆溫的功能，在進入自己身體裡的時候就像是真的人在操自己一樣。李東海有些費力的將頂部吃進去，他把頭埋在自己的枕頭裡喘氣，讓自己適應這尺寸「才這麼一點點就不行了? 呵，我要開始動了」久夜的聲音就像是有什麼魔力一樣，儘管李東海還有些不適，但他抓著玩具的底部開始大力抽送。他清楚自己的身體哪裡最敏感，他一下一下的往敏感點猛撞「爽嗎? 我沒射之前不許射出來」李東海用另一隻手指抵住自己柱身頂端上的小孔「寶貝的小穴裡好濕，水都流出來了」戴著耳機的李東海感覺久夜真的抱著自己在自己的耳邊說話，耳朵酥酥麻麻的「今天沒戴套就不射在裡面了，把嘴巴張開」李東海把後穴的巨物用力的抽插幾下後拔出來放在床頭櫃上「幫我吸出來」李東海毫不猶豫的用嘴巴含住上下擺動，舌頭舔過柱身上的筋絡「嘶…哈」久夜的低喘是李東海最好的催情劑，他一隻手為自己套弄著「嘶…射了」李東海再套弄幾下後白濁的液體射了自己一手。「小秘書辛苦你了，明天開始上班」李東海赤裸著躺在床上大口地喘著氣。</p>
<p>「謝謝總裁」</p>
<p>3.<br/>李東海特別喜歡久夜的聲音不因為別的，就是因為特別像他高中時的初戀。對方是比自己高一年級的學長，後來分手也是因為學長去了異地念大學。兩個人是和平分手的，沒有吵架，只是異地戀太辛苦了。<br/>分手後李東海也不是沒再交往過。他交過幾個女生，手也拉了，嘴也親了，最後分手的原因都是: 他沒辦法對著她們硬。嘗過幾次失敗的滋味後，直到現在李東海就再也沒談過戀愛了。他甚至懷疑過是不是自己不行，後來發現原來只是對女生提不起興趣罷了。在某天的陰錯陽差下點開了那個成人網站，從此對久夜的「愛」一發不可收拾。</p>
<p>叮!<br/>李東海趁著店裡沒人的時候掏出手機看了一下。<br/>「恭喜你通過面試，請於明天上午十點至本公司報到。」<br/>李東海捏了一下金厲旭「啊啊痛啊…哥你幹嘛」金厲旭摸著被掐紅的臉頰不明所以「哥要發了」「啊?」「我找到工作了，而且那裏的薪水是現在的五倍」李東海有些恍惚。<br/>「哇!!! 恭喜你啊哥!!」金厲旭高興地拉著曹圭賢。「那這樣哥就不能和我們一起工作了?」「又不是見不到面了，以後我會常常來找你們的」李東海給了他們一人一個擁抱之後就去像店長辭職。店長是個幾乎可以當李東海媽媽的大嬸，平常就把他們當作自己的小孩，十分和藹可親。當她聽到李東海找到工作之後很高興，結完工資之後還給他一盒自己做的小菜當禮物。</p>
<p>發來通知的是H社，一個網路劇製作公司。可以說是韓國最具代表性的影視公司。李東海當初抱著反正也不會上的想法往公司各個部門投履歷，所以具體他到底進了哪個部門自己也不清楚。<br/>明天就會知道了吧，李東海抱著一顆期待又有些不安的心入睡。</p>
<p>4.<br/>我不記得我有投配音部門啊啊啊?<br/>配音部門就算了，有人能告訴我為什麼我的初戀男友也在這邊嗎?<br/>李東海在心中吶喊。<br/>「配音部門是近幾年本公司新成立的部門，兩位面試時展現出的獨特的音色讓我們印象深刻。歡迎加入我們。」頂著一頭長髮，化著精緻妝容的女經理向他們露出好看的微笑。<br/>李東海站在李赫宰的旁邊心情很是複雜。雖然他們是和平分手但隔了這麼多年再相見還是讓李東海很尷尬。<br/>李赫宰伸出右手和經理握手「以後還請多多關照了」。<br/>經理領著他們參觀錄音室，發給他們一人一份劇本「我們目前BG向的劇所需要的配音人員都足夠了，最缺人的是BL向的動畫。所以，你們現在可能只能先接BL劇，之後如果想轉的話也是可以的不用擔心。」李東海飛快地翻了下劇本。<br/>這台詞也太露骨了吧我的天哪!<br/>李東海的臉頰及耳朵以肉眼可見的速度轉紅「有H情節的劇本有另外的獎金，不想接也可以。如果兩位對這次的劇有什麼問題的話都可以提出來，沒有的話我們今天就可以開始錄製。沒經驗也沒關係，我們會有專人指導新人。」<br/>「沒什麼問題，我們可以開始了。」李赫宰的聲音讓李東海不禁聯想到久夜，於是他的臉就更紅了，並且小東海有些想抬頭的趨勢。李東海不動聲色的用雙手遮擋下身「好的，那你們先進去準備一下，我去通知一下工作人員 」經理推開門走了出去，只留下李東海和李赫宰留在錄音室裡。<br/>「坐下吧」李赫宰很好心的幫李東海拉開椅子「謝…謝謝」李東海有些受寵若驚。一坐下他就脫下西裝外套蓋在自己的腿上擋住剛抬頭的小東海。李赫宰把另一張椅子拉到他身旁坐下，兩個人的距離近得李東海可以聞到李赫宰身上淡淡的男士香水味。<br/>「所以…你這幾年過得怎麼樣」<br/>拜託你別說話了啊，我不想被當成變態。<br/>「也就…還行吧」<br/>「沒想到會在這裏遇見你」李赫宰把李東海一撮有些長的頭髮順到他耳後。<br/>李東海把左腿疊在右腿上夾緊，希望自己能冷靜。<br/>「現在有對象嗎?」李赫宰一隻手搭在李東海的椅背上一隻手放在桌上，幾乎把李東海圈在懷裡。<br/>「有對象也沒關係，我會把你搶回來的」他俯身在李東海的耳邊輕輕說。他呼出的鼻息逗得李東海有些癢，說完就坐直身體認真的讀著劇本。正好經理帶著幾個人進來準備開始錄製。</p>
<p>撩完就跑，渣男!!</p>
<p>李東海瞪了李赫宰一眼就別過頭，泛紅的耳根出賣了他焦躁不安的心。<br/>可惜他沒看見隔壁那位男士微微上揚的嘴角。</p>
<p>5.<br/>「可是學長，我一直一直都很愛你啊」李赫宰染上哭腔的聲音有些顫抖。這部戲講的是暗戀學長很久的學弟好不容易等到人回來卻發現學長已經結婚了的狗血愛情故事。<br/>說來可笑，第一次配音就是和自己的初戀一起配，而且劇情還神似兩人的現狀。<br/>不得不說，李赫宰的感情相當到位，李東海差點就要跟著他一起哭了。<br/>但他不行。<br/>在這部戲裡他是個冷血攻君學長。<br/>「我已經結婚了」<br/>「我知道。能不能縱容我最後一次? 我保證我以後絕對不會再糾纏著你了。」<br/>「ok，接下來進入床戲部分」<br/>工作人員的聲音把李東海的神智拉回現實。<br/>對啊，也不知道李赫宰現在有沒有對象，就說要追我。萬一他也有女朋友了怎麼辦，我可不能當人家的小三。<br/>李赫宰坐在那看李東海努著嘴不知道在想什麼的樣子，拿出手機偷偷拍下來。<br/>他的小學弟真是太可愛了。<br/>「可以繼續開始了。」</p>
<p>「求你親親我吧學長」李赫宰透過頭向李東海挑了一下眉。<br/>不要調戲我啊拜託。<br/>「啊啊..學長慢點」李赫宰的大手撫上李東海的大腿，緩慢又色情。<br/>「嘴上說著不要，你的這裡可不是這麼說的呢」李東海瞪著李赫宰想讓他把手收回去，沒想到李赫宰反而變本加厲的直接覆上他的男根搓揉。他身子一抖，裝鎮定地繼續唸著台詞。<br/>「學長快點進來。啊...」若是忽略對著李東海上下其手的動作，李赫宰看起來就像是個什麼都沒發生的正人君子。<br/>不，是發著騷的正人君子。<br/>受到身下刺激的李東海跟著低喘。<br/>不是劇本上的安排，外面的工作人員雖然覺得有些訝異，但也全當是李東海配音功力高超就這樣讓他過去了。<br/>「舒服的話就叫出來吧，我喜歡聽你叫。」李東海的聲音有些顫抖，他感覺自己羞恥的要死掉了，但又舒服得要命。他們高中的時候談的是純純的戀愛，不要說上床了，連親嘴都是蜻蜓點水的那種。<br/>一下跳過這麼多步的後果就是李東海趴在桌上喘息，隱忍的汗水直滴。<br/>西裝褲繃得李東海很難受，李赫宰貼心的單手替他拉下褲頭拉鍊，撥開白色內褲。他用指腹摩擦柱身的圓頂，然後繼續上下摩擦著柱身，時不時輕捏囊袋。<br/>「要…要射了」李赫宰一邊說一邊加快手上的動作，開始有一些清液分泌沾濕他修長的手指，他知道李東海要到了。李東海把臉埋在自己的雙臂之間，小聲地叫了出來。他一個哆嗦，將精液全數射在李赫宰手裡。<br/>外面的人感覺李東海不太對勁，李赫宰抬手示意他們李東海沒事，正想起身的工作人員才坐下繼續工作。<br/>「以後請繼續糾纏我，不要離開我身邊」李東海平復著呼吸。同時李赫宰從包裡掏出濕紙巾替他擦拭乾淨，拉上拉鍊。<br/>「ok，今天先到這邊，可以下班了」<br/>李赫宰收拾好自己的東西，戴上鴨舌帽起身準備離開。轉身的同時李東海低著頭拉著他的衣角「那個…」<br/>李赫宰停下腳步把他的手握在手中，笑盈盈地看著他。李東海有些過長的瀏海遮住他臉的大半，讓人看不出他的表情。<br/>「嗯?」<br/>他抬頭，臉上的潮紅還沒褪去，睜著一雙水汪汪的大眼笑著看他。</p>
<p>「我現在單身」</p>
<p>正文結束。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李東海最近有點難過。<br/>雖然交了個長得帥又器大活好的男朋友，但是<br/>久夜大大已經三個月沒上直播沒出新片了啊啊!!<br/>他特地跟李赫宰約好了每周五晚上兩個人要給互相一點自己的空間，說好聽是保持愛情的鮮度，實際上卻是在家裡自己「快樂」一下。<br/>也因此久夜這麼長不上線讓他很鬱悶。</p>
<p>李赫宰覺得自家小貓怪怪的，尤其是周五的時候特別明顯。他動不動就抱著手機嘆氣。在一次翻雲覆雨後李赫宰決定看一下李東海的手機裡究竟藏了什麼秘密。<br/>就一次、就看一次。<br/>李赫宰確定身旁的小貓睡著了之後起身拿起李東海的手機，輸入兩人的生日0415解鎖。<br/>他點開每個app發現沒有任何異常，甚至還點開了瀏覽器的瀏覽紀錄，也一切都正常。李赫宰煩躁的抓了下頭髮。<br/>那只剩下一個地方了。<br/>他手指微微顫抖著點開瀏覽器的無痕模式。<br/>果然，李東海來不及關的網頁還開著。<br/>網頁停留在”久夜”的頻道主頁。</p>
<p>寢室的燈突然被打開，李赫宰眼睛有些不適微瞇著，手上的手機被李東海給搶了過去。<br/>「李赫宰你看我手機幹嘛」李東海像一隻護主的貓炸毛著。不知道為什麼李東海現在看起來比李赫宰向他坦白自己其實是H社總裁，招他進配音部只是扮豬吃老虎的時候還要生氣。<br/>不過李赫宰看起來比他還要震驚。</p>
<p>「李東海你會看那個網站?」<br/>「看了又怎樣我大神已經三個月沒上線了。我這三個月都沒見著我大神啊嗚嗚…」李東海破罐子破摔，決定使出苦肉計。他用力的擠了擠眼睛，兩滴豆大的淚珠就這麼掉了下來。<br/>任誰看都是李東海耍的小伎倆，李赫宰卻最吃他這套，他最見不得李東海哭。啊，除了在床上的時候。<br/>「所以你就是為了這個常常不高興?」李東海閉上嘴以為李赫宰要罵他。沒想到李赫宰一把把他抱進懷裡「我就在你身邊，你還看什麼直播聽什麼音頻啊」李赫宰笑著輕啄他的耳朵。<br/>李東海不明所以眼睛瞪得大大的看他。<br/>「寶貝的小穴裡好濕，水都流出來了?」李赫宰貼著他的耳朵，熱氣直接打進他的耳裡，李東海瞬間又軟了身子。</p>
<p>「久夜是你?」<br/>「嗯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事實證明久夜真的在夜裏相當持久，李東海晚上被做到天色露白才被放過抓去洗澡，他昏睡過去前摟著李赫宰的脖子，在他耳邊喊了一句:</p>
<p>「給我恢復更新」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全文完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 简体版</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>李东海，23岁，大学新闻系刚毕业，性别男。本想凭借自己出色的外表当个专业的新闻主播或是记者，没想到毕业后楞是找不到一份像样的工作只好在便利商店一边打工一边找正职来做。<br/>「东海哥这么好的一张脸蛋不去演艺圈真的很可惜。」根据李东海母胎颜饭金厉旭的说法大概是暴殄天物的程度。<br/>「进演艺圈有什么好的?那里太黑暗了不适合我们天使像一样纯净的东海。」曹圭贤虽然比李东海小了三岁却总是操着一份老妈子的心。<br/>李东海把手上正在上架的饮料砸在曹圭贤身上「说了多少次要叫哥!」三个人在便利商店一起上班的日子虽然偶尔会有不讲理的客人上门，但一起打打闹闹的生活倒是挺快乐。</p>
<p>2.<br/>李东海一个人住在外面租的小套房，虽说不算太大，但对一个单身男子来说却是绰绰有余了而且租金也不贵，重点是隔音效果做的还挺好。礼拜五是李东海用来犒赏自己的日子，借此消除一周来工作上的疲劳。李东海拉开床头柜的抽屉，他看着一抽屉里满满的「道具」，挑了一个仿真阳具和一条清凉感的润滑液放在桌上。他一件一件的脱下身上的衣物丢在地上，只拿了一件裕泡就进浴室洗澡为等等要做的事做准备。</p>
<p>像天使一样纯净吗?</p>
<p>呵，要是他那两个弟弟知道他们亲爱的东海哥每周五都过得这么荒唐肯定就不会这么想了。</p>
<p>做完清洁工作的李东海躺在床上在手机上点开了一个专门收录成人向ASMR的网站。<br/>这是他的一个小秘密。<br/>他每个礼拜都是透过一个叫”久夜”的直播主度过的。那个直播主的频道是网站最热门的其中之一。久夜的声音低沉浑厚，低吟的声音特别沙哑性感，但他从不露脸。<br/>估计是个长得抱歉的油腻肥宅大叔。<br/>没事，声音好听就行了。</p>
<p>「今天的主题是: 总裁和秘书的办公室play」<br/>李东海挤出一些润滑剂在手上，冰凉的温度让他起鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>「想得到这份工作的话就乖乖的把裤子脱了过来。很好，现在坐在这张桌上自己扩张给我看。」李东海把身上的浴袍脱了铺在床头柜上，光着身子坐上去。沾了润滑剂的那只手向后庭探去，一只手指缓缓的开始进行抽送。等到身子差不多适应的时候再依序的加到三指一起进出。<br/>李东海的身体特别敏感，光是用手指就几乎快要射了。</p>
<p>「看看你前面都硬得不像样了，想要吗? 嗯? 回答我」李东海的眼泪滴在床单上晕开，「想…想要」情欲上头的李东海带着哭音喃喃「转过去跪好，我要进去了」李东海拿起刚才放在旁边的假阳具把手上残余的润滑液在上面胡乱得抹了把，跪趴在床上露出好忾的腰窝，迫不及待的朝湿透的小穴送去。</p>
<p>这款仿真的电动玩具不但会自己震动，还有自动恒温的功能，在进入自己身体里的时候就像是真的人在操自己一样。李东海有些费力的将顶部吃进去，他把头埋在自己的枕头里喘气，让自己适应这尺寸「才这么一点点就不行了? 呵，我要开始动了」久夜的声音就像是有什么魔力一样，尽管李东海还有些不适，但他抓着玩具的底部开始大力抽送。他清楚自己的身体哪里最敏感，他一下一下的往敏感点猛撞「爽吗? 我没射之前不许射出来」李东海用另一只手指抵住自己柱身顶端上的小孔「宝贝的小穴里好湿，水都流出来了」戴着耳机的李东海感觉久夜真的抱着自己在自己的耳边说话，耳朵酥酥麻麻的「今天没戴套就不射在里面了，把嘴巴张开」李东海把后穴的巨物用力的抽插几下后拔出来放在床头柜上「帮我吸出来」李东海毫不犹豫的用嘴巴含住上下摆动，舌头舔过柱身上的筋络「嘶…哈」久夜的低喘是李东海最好的催情剂，他一只手为自己套弄着「嘶…射了」李东海再套弄几下后白浊的液体射了自己一手。 「小秘书辛苦你了，明天开始上班」李东海赤裸着躺在床上大口地喘着气。</p>
<p>「谢谢总裁」</p>
<p>3.<br/>李东海特别喜欢久夜的声音不因为别的，就是因为特别像他高中时的初恋。对方是比自己高一年级的学长，后来分手也是因为学长去了异地念大学。两个人是和平分手的，没有吵架，只是异地恋太辛苦了。<br/>分手后李东海也不是没再交往过。他交过几个女生，手也拉了，嘴也亲了，最后分手的原因都是: 他没办法对着她们硬。尝过几次失败的滋味后，直到现在李东海就再也没谈过恋爱了。他甚至怀疑过是不是自己不行，后来发现原来只是对女生提不起兴趣罢了。在某天的阴错阳差下点开了那个成人网站，从此对久夜的「爱」一发不可收拾。</p>
<p>叮!<br/>李东海趁着店里没人的时候掏出手机看了一下。<br/>「恭喜你通过面试，请于明天上午十点至本公司报到。」<br/>李东海捏了一下金厉旭「啊啊痛啊…哥你干嘛」金厉旭摸着被掐红的脸颊不明所以「哥要发了」「啊?」「我找到工作了，而且那里的薪水是现在的五倍」李东海有些恍惚。<br/>「哇!!! 恭喜你啊哥!!」金厉旭高兴地拉着曹圭贤。 「那这样哥就不能和我们一起工作了?」「又不是见不到面了，以后我会常常来找你们的」李东海给了他们一人一个拥抱之后就去像店长辞职。店长是个几乎可以当李东海妈妈的大婶，平常就把他们当作自己的小孩，十分和蔼可亲。当她听到李东海找到工作之后很高兴，结完工资之后还给他一盒自己做的小菜当礼物。</p>
<p>发来通知的是H社，一个网路剧制作公司。可以说是韩国最具代表性的影视公司。李东海当初抱着反正也不会上的想法往公司各个部门投履历，所以具体他到底进了哪个部门自己也不清楚。<br/>明天就会知道了吧，李东海抱着一颗期待又有些不安的心入睡。</p>
<p>4.<br/>我不记得我有投配音部门啊啊啊?<br/>配音部门就算了，有人能告诉我为什么我的初恋男友也在这边吗?<br/>李东海在心中呐喊。<br/>「配音部门是近几年本公司新成立的部门，两位面试时展现出的独特的音色让我们印象深刻。欢迎加入我们。」顶着一头长发，化着精致妆容的女经理向他们露出好看的微笑。<br/>李东海站在李赫宰的旁边心情很是复杂。虽然他们是和平分手但隔了这么多年再相见还是让李东海很尴尬。<br/>李赫宰伸出右手和经理握手「以后还请多多关照了」。<br/>经理领着他们参观录音室，发给他们一人一份剧本「我们目前BG向的剧所需要的配音人员都足够了，最缺人的是BL向的动画。所以，你们现在可能只能先接BL剧，之后如果想转的话也是可以的不用担心。」李东海飞快地翻了下剧本。<br/>这台词也太露骨了吧我的天哪!<br/>李东海的脸颊及耳朵以肉眼可见的速度转红「有H情节的剧本有另外的奖金，不想接也可以。如果两位对这次的剧有什么问题的话都可以提出来，没有的话我们今天就可以开始录制。没经验也没关系，我们会有专人指导新人。」<br/>「没什么问题，我们可以开始了。」李赫宰的声音让李东海不禁联想到久夜，于是他的脸就更红了，并且小东海有些想抬头的趋势。李东海不动声色的用双手遮挡下身「好的，那你们先进去准备一下，我去通知一下工作人员 」经理推开门走了出去，只留下李东海和李赫宰留在录音室里。<br/>「坐下吧」李赫宰很好心的帮李东海拉开椅子「谢…谢谢」李东海有些受宠若惊。一坐下他就脱下西装外套盖在自己的腿上挡住刚抬头的小东海。李赫宰把另一张椅子拉到他身旁坐下，两个人的距离近得李东海可以闻到李赫宰身上淡淡的男士香水味。<br/>「所以…你这几年过得怎么样」<br/>拜托你别说话了啊，我不想被当成变态。<br/>「也就…还行吧」<br/>「没想到会在这里遇见你」李赫宰把李东海一撮有些长的头发顺到他耳后。<br/>李东海把左腿叠在右腿上夹紧，希望自己能冷静。<br/>「现在有对象吗?」李赫宰一只手搭在李东海的椅背上一只手放在桌上，几乎把李东海圈在怀里。<br/>「有对象也没关系，我会把你抢回来的」他俯身在李东海的耳边轻轻说。他呼出的鼻息逗得李东海有些痒，说完就坐直身体认真的读着剧本。正好经理带着几个人进来准备开始录制。</p>
<p>撩完就跑，渣男!!</p>
<p>李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼就别过头，泛红的耳根出卖了他焦躁不安的心。<br/>可惜他没看见隔壁那位男士微微上扬的嘴角。</p>
<p>5.<br/>「可是学长，我一直一直都很爱你啊」李赫宰染上哭腔的声音有些颤抖。这部戏讲的是暗恋学长很久的学弟好不容易等到人回来却发现学长已经结婚了的狗血爱情故事。<br/>说来可笑，第一次配音就是和自己的初恋一起配，而且剧情还神似两人的现状。<br/>不得不说，李赫宰的感情相当到位，李东海差点就要跟着他一起哭了。<br/>但他不行。<br/>在这部戏里他是个冷血攻君学长。<br/>「我已经结婚了」<br/>「我知道。能不能纵容我最后一次? 我保证我以后绝对不会再纠缠着你了。」<br/>「ok，接下来进入床戏部分」<br/>工作人员的声音把李东海的神智拉回现实。<br/>对啊，也不知道李赫宰现在有没有对象，就说要追我。万一他也有女朋友了怎么办，我可不能当人家的小三。<br/>李赫宰坐在那看李东海努着嘴不知道在想什么的样子，拿出手机偷偷拍下来。<br/>他的小学弟真是太可爱了。<br/>「可以继续开始了。」</p>
<p>「求你亲亲我吧学长」李赫宰透过头向李东海挑了一下眉。<br/>不要调戏我啊拜托。<br/>「啊啊..学长慢点」李赫宰的大手抚上李东海的大腿，缓慢又色情。<br/>「嘴上说着不要，你的这里可不是这么说的呢」李东海瞪着李赫宰想让他把手收回去，没想到李赫宰反而变本加厉的直接覆上他的男根搓揉。他身子一抖，装镇定地继续念着台词。<br/>「学长快点进来。啊...」若是忽略对着李东海上下其手的动作，李赫宰看起来就像是个什么都没发生的正人君子。<br/>不，是发着骚的正人君子。<br/>受到身下刺激的李东海跟着低喘。<br/>不是剧本上的安排，外面的工作人员虽然觉得有些讶异，但也全当是李东海配音功力高超就这样让他过去了。<br/>「舒服的话就叫出来吧，我喜欢听你叫。」李东海的声音有些颤抖，他感觉自己羞耻的要死掉了，但又舒服得要命。他们高中的时候谈的是纯纯的恋爱，不要说上床了，连亲嘴都是蜻蜓点水的那种。<br/>一下跳过这么多步的后果就是李东海趴在桌上喘息，隐忍的汗水直滴。<br/>西装裤绷得李东海很难受，李赫宰贴心的单手替他拉下裤头拉链，拨开白色内裤。他用指腹摩擦柱身的圆顶，然后继续上下摩擦着柱身，时不时轻捏囊袋。<br/>「要…要射了」李赫宰一边说一边加快手上的动作，开始有一些清液分泌沾湿他修长的手指，他知道李东海要到了。李东海把脸埋在自己的双臂之间，小声地叫了出来。他一个哆嗦，将精液全数射在李赫宰手里。<br/>外面的人感觉李东海不太对劲，李赫宰抬手示意他们李东海没事，正想起身的工作人员才坐下继续工作。<br/>「以后请继续纠缠我，不要离开我身边」李东海平复着呼吸。同时李赫宰从包里掏出湿纸巾替他擦拭干净，拉上拉链。<br/>「ok，今天先到这边，可以下班了」<br/>李赫宰收拾好自己的东西，戴上鸭舌帽起身准备离开。转身的同时李东海低着头拉着他的衣角「那个…」<br/>李赫宰停下脚步把他的手握在手中，笑盈盈地看着他。李东海有些过长的浏海遮住他脸的大半，让人看不出他的表情。<br/>「嗯?」<br/>他抬头，脸上的潮红还没褪去，睁着一双水汪汪的大眼笑着看他。</p>
<p>「我现在单身」</p>
<p>正文结束。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 简体版番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李东海最近有点难过。<br/>虽然交了个长得帅又器大活好的男朋友，但是<br/>久夜大大已经三个月没上直播没出新片了啊啊!!<br/>他特地跟李赫宰约好了每周五晚上两个人要给互相一点自己的空间，说好听是保持爱情的鲜度，实际上却是在家里自己「快乐」一下。<br/>也因此久夜这么长不上线让他很郁闷。</p>
<p>李赫宰觉得自家小猫怪怪的，尤其是周五的时候特别明显。他动不动就抱着手机叹气。在一次翻云覆雨后李赫宰决定看一下李东海的手机里究竟藏了什么秘密。<br/>就一次、就看一次。<br/>李赫宰确定身旁的小猫睡着了之后起身拿起李东海的手机，输入两人的生日0415解锁。<br/>他点开每个app发现没有任何异常，甚至还点开了浏览器的浏览纪录，也一切都正常。李赫宰烦躁的抓了下头发。<br/>那只剩下一个地方了。<br/>他手指微微颤抖着点开浏览器的无痕模式。<br/>果然，李东海来不及关的网页还开着。<br/>网页停留在”久夜”的频道主页。</p>
<p>寝室的灯突然被打开，李赫宰眼睛有些不适微眯着，手上的手机被李东海给抢了过去。<br/>「李赫宰你看我手机干嘛」李东海像一只护主的猫炸毛着。不知道为什么李东海现在看起来比李赫宰向他坦白自己其实是H社总裁，招他进配音部只是扮猪吃老虎的时候还要生气。<br/>不过李赫宰看起来比他还要震惊。</p>
<p>「李东海你会看那个网站?」<br/>「看了又怎样我大神已经三个月没上线了。我这三个月都没见着我大神啊呜呜…」李东海破罐子破摔，决定使出苦肉计。他用力的挤了挤眼睛，两滴豆大的泪珠就这么掉了下来。<br/>任谁看都是李东海耍的小伎俩，李赫宰却最吃他这套，他最见不得李东海哭。啊，除了在床上的时候。<br/>「所以你就是为了这个常常不高兴?」李东海闭上嘴以为李赫宰要骂他。没想到李赫宰一把把他抱进怀里「我就在你身边，你还看什么直播听什么音频啊」李赫宰笑着轻啄他的耳朵。<br/>李东海不明所以眼睛瞪得大大的看他。<br/>「宝贝的小穴里好湿，水都流出来了?」李赫宰贴着他的耳朵，热气直接打进他的耳里，李东海瞬间又软了身子。</p>
<p>「久夜是你?」<br/>「嗯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事实证明久夜真的在夜里相当持久，李东海晚上被做到天色露白才被放过抓去洗澡，他昏睡过去前搂着李赫宰的脖子，在他耳边喊了一句:</p>
<p>「给我恢复更新」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全文完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>